


W tym Paryżu

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝gdzie wszystko zaczęło się i skończyło❞





	W tym Paryżu

Dziwnym było mówienie, że nie ma się domu w momencie, gdy miało się ledwie szesnaście lat i wcale nie chciało się tworzyć pokrętnych i depresyjnych metafor albo głupkowatych żartów. Ale on naprawdę go nie miał i to naprawdę było coś, co chciał swoimi krzykami głosić światu.

Nie mógł dotknąć murów, ścian i podłóg — i wcale nie, dlatego że jedną rękę miał połamaną, a druga miażdżoną w uścisku Luki — tak samo, jak nie mógł przejść się po ich ogrodzie, wyjrzeć zza okna na paryskie ulice czy tarzać głupio w pościel rozmyślając nad kolejnym krokiem. Nie mógł, bo to wszystko po prostu nie istniało. Przepadło, rozprysnęło po zatłoczonych drogach i idealnie skoszonych trawnikach, dotknięte wypełnionym furią ostatnim kotaklizmem.

Mógł mrugać, przecierać oczy i kręcić głową, ale przed sobą wciąż miał jedynie zadziwiająco duże ilości pyłu, szkła i gruzu; oczywiście wszystko zabezpieczone żółtymi taśmami i odcięte od jego dłoni tabunem ciekawskich dziennikarzy. A za nim sytuacja wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, bo tam był już tylko Paryż — ten sam, w którym wszystko zaczęło się i, w którym mieli go adorować za prawdziwe oblicze i bohaterstwo, a nie twarz modela; ten sam, który teraz wysyłał listy gończe za bohaterami-niszczycielami i plotkował o jego martwym antagoniście.

Tak więc — tak, teraz naprawdę pozbył się muru dzielącego go i ojca, i zastąpił go widokiem smętnego chłopca i martwego projektanta; rozniósł swój Paryż łamiąc obietnice ochrony i zdołał zawieść wszystkich — zaczynając od Biedronki, a kończąc na własnym chłopaku (nawet jeśli ten twierdził, że jest inaczej).

I to wszystko w niespełna dziesięć godzin. Bo Adrien Agreste w swoim własnym domu; w swoim własnym Paryżu był prawdopodobnie większym pechowcem od samej Marinette.


End file.
